


Angel and bread boy

by pinkmurasaki



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Couple, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stride - Freeform, child fic, takeriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmurasaki/pseuds/pinkmurasaki
Summary: Riku always wonders why his boyfriend Takeru is calling him angel.





	Angel and bread boy

Riku always wondered why his boyfriend kept calling him angel. Not that he didn't like it. He was just curious why Takeru never used any other nicknames like "babe", "darling", "honey" or whatever. 

"Why you always call me angel?"he finally asked asked one day as they finished their Stride training. Riku had his head on Takerus lap, simply enjoying his closeness. His boyfriend graced him with a smile. Then he began to tell:

Takeru remembers like it is the first time: the smell of fresh bread lingering into the frozen air, making his little tummy rumbling. He wistfully starred at the window. It was christmas and his dad had kicked him out, telling him to neer come back. With a jingle the door opened and a child with medium long hair hopped outside. He or she, Takeru wasn't sure, looked like an angel. The ravette almost instantly was ashamed of his shaggy clothes. 

The angel apruptly went back as he saw him. Takeru wondered if he did something wrong. Maybe it was because he starred to long at the window? Would they bring the police?

He jumped as the children, a boy, came back with a bag of baked goods. "For you! And your family!", he beamed. Was that a trick? Would the boy take it away or demand money?

"We gonna close the shop now and nobody ate it so take it. It's for free!"  
"RIKU!!!" a loud voice boomed and the boy scrambled inside with a wink. 

That day, Takeru slept in a paper box until a couple found him and brought him to the police. They visited his father but after gotten hit with wine bottles, they decided to give Takeru to a host family. 

His family was nice. He got fresh clothes and food and they even spend time with him. After few weeks with them he was allowed to go to school. 

In school, he was too shy too talk to others and starred the whole time on his table to ignore the talks about him. It didn't helped. In the break he ran out the room, only to stumble over his feet. His feet hurted and he felt sad. Before he knew it he bawled his eyes out.

"Bread boy!" somebody yelled and he shoot his head up. The angel boy from the bakery was dragging a flustered girl towards him with a smile. "Hey, I'm Riku and that's Nana. I never got your name. What's yours?" He hold his hands as if he wanted to pull him up. "Takeru." the raven haired boy wispered as he hesistantly grabbed Rikus hand. The latter smiled. "Wanna go stride with us? We need a third member and since you seemed be different it would be cool when you stride with us!" His eyes sparkled 

That's how he found his devotion. In the beginning he was slow and uncertain but he didn't give up. He wanted to prove Riku and Nana, his only friends, that he could stride. Running was like freedom for him. 

As his family suddently moved away, it left him heartbroken. He never could see his best friends anymore.

Riku went up eyes wide. Takeru saw with concern, tears shimmer in them.  
"You are bread boy?" he cried out. Takeru only nodded. He flinched as Riku suddently jumped up and hugged him. "Thank god! You are fine! I was so worried about you leaving!" Riku sobbed into Takeru chest. He pressed his head against the taller ones chest, not caring for the tears or snot. Akwardly, the ravette patted his head until Riku calmed down. 

"So that's why you call me angel." Riku said quietly. "Sorry I didn't remember." "It's okay." Takeru answered softly. "We changed a lot." His boyfriend huffed. "Yeah, I changed a bit and you changed into a super model. But I love you bread boy."

"Love you too, angel."

They laughed. "I know already our wedding!" Riku squealed. He imitated a very serious person, which didn't worked. "Bread boy and angel, do you swear to stride until your last breath through better and worse? If so then kiss." With that he planted the stunned Takeru a kiss on the cheek and speed away. "Come on! Stride with me, bread boy!"

 

End


End file.
